Talk:Card Trivia:Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel/@comment-5923205-20150528205603
final analysis of the mangas Ultimate Breakride form of Blond ezel is although still an esitmate AUTO LimitBreak 5 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): When a «Gold Paladin» rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at up tofour cards from the top of your deck, search for up to two «Gold Paladin» from among them, call them to separate open (RC), and put the rest on the bottom of your deck and shuffle, choose your vanguard, and that unit gets Power+10000 and "ACT(VC):Blast (3) choose three cards from your damage zone, turn them face up."until end of turn. ACT:one of your rear-guards, and retire it Search your deck for up to one card with "Lion" in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck. remember this is an educated guess afte rmuch analysis thats all as for his 3 rears that came with and raven hair Howel is a lancer br search clone most likely wonder ezel does what we all know he does sheidt is honestly interesting as ive no clue what he could do then again he could be similar to lionet and be when something is called if u have an ezel vg the called card gains its own power at the cost of the starter but again i digress that is a guess being thrown with no proof aside from tahts teh only type of skill an ezel starter is missing based on ezels traits lastly raven ezel...i thought about it and how kourin hand called a GSW garmore taht somhow landed on a 11k base vg ( that garmore is 10k base) unboosted so i assume its a lb4 crossride like platina that does the sam epurpose pumping rears most likley at cb1 to give 5k to a rear my reasoning? platinas flaws are that its slow being a LB5 but he takes 3 cb upfront but does give to a maximum 5 units 5000 power so i assume raven would be an earlier and more easy to work with version of platina that can even pump teh same rears so one doesnt need to fill the field completely and use the upsides of gps supperior calling and conserve hand while still attacking for good amounts buuuut at the same time requireing more CBs than platina to achieve the same effect but with this kinda skill he can allow on hit units t be more threatening as he can give em 5k like 1-5 times and make em huge ass opposed o platina being forced to spread things out evenly Raven ezels skill is acomplete guess based we saw koruin counterblast in a less focused panel after garmore was on the field and that the reason shed wanted to have bred raven even if lb4 was for crossride and the unflip skill meant for platina+ teh brs call2 skill aka a conserve resources style of play that still hits hard due to power gain